HURT
by Cherry Uzumaki
Summary: sekuell dari 1 hati 2 cinta, RnR minna :)
1. Chapter 1

HURT

Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : NaruSaku

Fic abal yang sangat gaje, bikin muntah, pusing dan mual dll.

.

Sebelum membaca fict ini saya saranin sebaiknya terlebih dulu membaca 1 hati 2 cinta.

Entah kenapa saya ingin membuat sekuell dari fict 1 hati 2 cinta. Kali ini aku buat multhichapter.

So, Don't like don't read~!

.

Summary: Sakura memutuskan untuk berpisah dan bercerai dari Naruto setelah tahu bahwa Naruto mempunyai istri lain selain dirinya. Hinata yang sangat cantik, muda, dan mampu memberinya keturunan. Perpisahan itu membuat dirinya sakit secara fisik dan rohani begitupun juga yang dirasakan Naruto. bagaimana akhir kisah mereka?

.

.

.

Happy reading.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

Beberapa minggu setelah dia memutuskan untuk berpisah dari Naruto, disinilah Sakura sekarang. Tinggal bersama sahabat kecilnya Yamanaka Ino di suna. Ia tidak tahu harus mau kemana lagi. sebenarnya dia bisa pulang kembali ke rumah orang-tuanya, tapi ia tidak ingin merepotkan keluarganya.

Terlebih lagi mendengar perceraian yang akan dia lakukan, setelah menenangin dirinya di rumah Ino. pasti baik keluarganya maupun keluarga Naruto akan marah besar. Tapi inilah keputusan yang akan dia ambil, ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ketika suami yang dia cintai mempunya istri lain.

Mempunyai cewek lain saja sudah membuatnya sakit hati, apalagi mempunyai istri lain yang bahkan sudah mempunyai anak dari hasil hubungannya. Ia tidak kuat. Ia tidak bisa menerima hal itu. baginya dengan perceraian yang dia lakukan semuanya akan beres. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak rela. Tapi ini demi kebaikan dirinya, Naruto dan Hinata.

"Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal ini kepadamu Sakura?" tanya Ino waktu pertama kali Sakura menceritakan masalahnya. Untuk sesaat Sakura hanya bisa tertawa pelan dan tak lama setelah itu beberapa tetes air mata mengalir di wajah cantiknya. Membiarkan cairan bening suci itu turun di kedua pipinya. Kedua matanya meredup sayu mengingat kejadian saat itu.

Dengan terisak ia berkata. "Aku mengerti perasaannya pun seorang suami ingin mempunyai seorang anak dari istrinya. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa memberikannya. Kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan."

Ino terdiam tidak menjawab. Sakura tersenyum pahit.

"Kau tahu Ino, semua ini memang menyakitkan. Aku merasa sakit harus memberikannya kepada wanita lain. aku pun juga merasa cemburu, sebab aku tidak akan lagi menjadi pusat hidupnya. Tapi aku akan merasa lebih sakit lagi ketika melihat dia bersamaku seumur hidupnya tanpa adanya keturunan. Jadi jangan menyalahkannya. Ia tidak bersalah apa-apa."

Ino menghela nafas panjang, mencoba mengerti perasaan sang sahabat. "Kau tahu Sakura, aku tidak akan sekuat dan setegar dirimu jika aku berada di posisimu."

Sakura menghapus air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum kepada Ino.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Ino." Ucap Sakura setegar mungkin. Tapi Ino tahu di dalam hati sahabatnya itu tak akan setegar apa yang diucapkannya.

"Ya aku tahu."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Anak kurang ajar._ PLAKK._" Lelaki paruh baya yang diperkrakan berumur sekitar 60 tahun itu berteriak marah kepada laki-laki yang sedang berlutut dihadapannya. Bahkan ketika laki-laki berambut kuning itu ditampar, kedua orang-tuanya tidak menolongnya. Sang ibu yang hanya bisa menangis dalam dekapan sang suami. Sedangkan istri kedua dari pria itu hanya bisa menunduk takut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan istrimu pergi HAH!." Teriaknya marah lagi. kali ini sang ayah dari pria tersebut mencoba meredamkan amarah sang ayah.

"Ayah tenangkan dirimu." Ucap Minato hati-hati.

"Diam kau Minato. jangan kau sekali-kali membela anak kurang ajar ini. coba kau lihat apa yang telah diperbuatnya dengan menantu kesayanganku itu."

"Ayah," panggil sang menantu yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Khusina. Mencoba meredam kemarahan sang mertua. Lantaran Khusina tahu sedikit saja mertuanya itu stress akan berakibat fatal untuk keadaan jantungnya.

"Maafkan aku kek. Aku akan mencari Sakura-chan. Aku akan membawanya pulang."

"Ck, memang sudah seharusnya kau melakukan hal itu. dan aku tidak ingin melihat wanita ini ada disini." tunjuk Jiraiya kepada Hinata. Hinata yang ditunjuk hanya bisa menahan tangisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa kek, bagaimana pun juga dia adalah istriku. Dia ibu dari anakku yang telah dilahirkan dengan susah payah," Ucap Naruto membela Hinata.

"Jadi kau membelanya, anak kurang ajar." Jiraiya menggeram marah kepada cucunya itu. dengan cepat tangan Jiraiya mencoba untuk menampar Naruto lagi tapi…

_Plakk._

"Kakek!"

"Ayah." Pekik Naruto, Minato dan Khusina sama-sama. Ya Hinata melindungi Naruto dari amukan sang kakek. Hal hasil bukan Naruto yang ditampar melainkan Hinata. seketika itu juga Hinata bisa merasakan pipinya yang panas dan juga darah yang sedikit merembes dari sela bibirnya.

"Ja-jangan. Jangan pukul Na-Naruto-kun lagi. ini bukan salahnya. I-ini semua salahku kek," ucap Hinata terbata-bata menahan tangis sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah. "Semua ini salahku. Bukan salah Naruto." isaknya pelan. Kini tangis yang sedari ditahan, tumpah sudah. Ia tidak kuat melihat suaminya disakiti oleh keluaganya sendiri terlebih karena dirinya.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto ini salahku. Aku yang menyebabkan masalah ini. jadi aku akan pergi," Ucap Hinata. Seketika juga Naruto membulatkan matanya tak percaya apa yang barusan dia dengar. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Hinata yang ingin pergi. Dengan tegas Naruto melarangnya.

"Tidak kau tidak boleh pergi."

Melihat Naruto yang menahan Hinata pergi membuat Jiraiya semakin marah. "Ngomong apa kau, biarkan perempuan sial ini pergi." Maki Jiraiya.

"KAKEK!" bentak Naruto keras. "Cukup jangan menyalahkannya. Aku yang salah. bukan Hinata. jadi kalau harus yang ada disalahkan disini bukan Hinata tapi aku." Bentak Naruto. kali ini dia sudah tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya lagi pada sang kakek. Baginya, kakeknya itu sudah kelewatan. Setahunya kakeknya itu sangat baik.

"Kakek tidak mau tahu! kalau kau tidak membawa pulang Sakura, kakek dan orang tuamu tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan kalian. Bahkan aku akan menganggap anak kalian adalah anak haram. Sekali pun Sakura telah ditemukan, aku ingin kau pisah dengan perempuan sialan itu. " Setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Jiraiya segera keluar meninggalkan rumah Naruto disusul oleh Minato.

Sedangkan Khusina dengan mata sembab ia hanya memandang sendu pada putra semata wayangnya. Untuk sesaat ruangan itu menjadi hening.

Hingga akhirnya Khusina melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kedua orang yang ada di depannya itu. Meraih tangan Naruto dan Hinata, menuntun keduanya untuk duduk disofa panjang. Setelah itu Khusina segera menuju ke dapur. Mulanya Naruto dan Hinata bingung apa yang akan dilakukan Khusina. Tapi setelah meihat Khusina kembali dengan sebaskom air hangat, sebuah handuk kecil bersih, dan sekotak yang diketahui oleh keduanya adalah peralatan p3k. Rupanya Khusina ingin mengobati luka mereka.

Khusina duduk disamping Hinata yang menunduk takut. Dengan ragu Khusina meraih dagu wanita cantik itu agar menatapnya. Setelah itu kedua tangannya mulai sibuk dengan peralatan dibawanya tadi dan memulai membersihkan luka dibibir Hinata.

"Ibu." Panggil Hinata pelan. Tapi Khusina tidak mengubrisnya. Ia hanya diam, sementara tangannya bergerak mengobati luka Hinata. Sesekali terlihat setetes air mata turun dari mata indahnya.

"I …"

"Pakai ini dipipimu , jangan sampai ada bekas disana." Khusina segera menyerahkan kantong kompres itu pada Hinata. lalu beralih pada putra kesayangannya yang sedari tadi menatap kedua wanita tersebut.

"Ibu…" panggil Naruto lembut. Meminta perhatian dari ibunya. Ibu yang sangat dia sayangi.

Khusina menatap putranya itu dengan tatapan kecewa. Tapi ia tak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Naruto mencoba tersenyum tapi senyuman itu tidak dibalas ibunya. Justru ibunya mengalihkan pandangannya.

Masih dengan diamnya Khusina, ia mengobati luka-luka diwajah anaknya yang tampak kacau itu. air matanya kini tertumpah lagi. Khusina menangis tersedu-sedu, membuat Naruto merasa sangat bersalah kepada ibunya.

Dengan lembut Naruto merengkuh ibunya ke dalam dekapannya. Tak lama kemudian Naruto pun ikut menangis. Menangis tersedu-sedu sama seperti ibunya. Tampaknya kepergian Sakura membawa dampak bagi keluarga Namikaze itu. Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa mengelus punggung Naruto guna menenangkan pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

Keadaan tidak jauh berbeda dengan keluarga Naruto. Keluarga Sakura, khususnya sang ibu Haruno tampak berbaring diranjang yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri atau koma. Lantaran karena stress memikirkan sang putri tercinta. Semenjak mengetahui putrinya pergi dari rumah Naruto, dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya dimana. Membuat nyonya Haruno itu sangat depresi berat. Membuat kakak dari Sakura, Haruno Sasori marah besar. Dalam hatinya kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada keluarganya terutama adiknya, dia tidak akan diam saja dia akan membuat perhitungan pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan mama Itachi?" tanya Sasori ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar ibunya. Tampak wajahnya yang sangat lelah karena beberapa hari ini dia sibuk mencari adiknya belum lagi mengurus perusahaan yang menjadi tanggungannya saat ini setelah ayahnya meninggal. Terlebih lagi pikirannya kali ini bukan hanya tertuju pada adiknya tapi juga pada kondisi ibunya.

"Keadaannya masih sama," ucap Itachi prihatin. Dokter kepercayaan keluarga Haruno itu hanya bisa menatap sedih kepada nyonya Haruno yang terbaring tak berdaya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasori yang sedang mengelus tangan ibunya dengan lembut.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan Sakura?" tanya Itachi. Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya putus asa. "Belum."

Itachi menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya itu, "tenang saja, Sakura tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Aku percaya dia akan baik-baik saja," ucap Itachi menghibur.

Wajah baby face itu menoleh dan mencoba tersenyum kepada sahabatnya dan sekaligus dokter keluarganya itu. "hm, terimakasih," Ucapnya pelan. Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Setelah itu menatap kembali keadaan ibu sahabatnya itu. begitu pun dengan Sasori.

Dengan menahan tangisnya Sasori berkata dengan lirih di depan ibunya itu, "cepatlah sembuh ma, Sasori membutuhkan mama," Ucapnya lirih.

0o0o0o0o0

Sakura memandang hujan dari balik jendela kamarnya dengan sendu. Hujan yang seperti tidak ada habis-habisnya, membasahi bumi membuat hitamnya aspal menjadi semakin hitam. Rintik air menimpa atap-atap rumah atau gedung-gedung besar. Ritme suaranya hujan terdengar teratur namun sendu. Menambah pas suasana Sakura yang saat ini sedang tidak baik.

"Hah…" Sakura lantas mendesah panjang. Mencoba menenangin perasaannya yang sedari tadi tidak enak. Perasaan yang sangat menganggunya. Membuatnya ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa, bukan karena tidak bisa menangis lagi lantaran air matanya kini kering. Tapi dia tidak ingin membangunkan Ino dan keluarganya kecilnya tebangun hanya karena suara isak tangisnya.

Ia tidak mau merepotkan Ino lagi. Sakura mendesah lagi. ia segera menutup gordyn jendelanya dan segera tidur. Tetapi ketika dia sudah berada di atas ranjang, ia hanya duduk termenung sambil bersandar pada sandaran ranjang tempat tidurnya. Ia tengah berpikir bagaimana keadaan Naruto setelah kepergiannya. Apakah Naruto saat ini tengah mencarinya atau justru tengah bahagia bersama Hinata keluarga barunya. Ia sangat merindukan Naruto saat ini. Ia jadi teringat setiap malam sebelum tidur, Naruto dengan manja akan meminta dirinya untuk membuatkan susu hangat dan Meminta dirinya untuk mengelus ubun-ubun kepala sang suami ketika hendak tidur. Manja? Memang. Tapi Sakura menyukainya. Baginya selama permintaan itu untuk meyenangkan suaminya, dia tidak akan keberatan sama sekali.

Tes.

Sekali lagi Ia menangis. mengingat masa-masa dirinya bersama Naruto, membuatnya sedih. perpisahan yang dilakukannya ini membuat dirinya hancur. Wanita itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang kurus. Tubuhnya yang terlihat lemas. Wajahnya pucat, cahaya mata emeraldnya kini tak lagi bersinar seperti dulu lagi. Semua yang terjadi pada kondisi badannya karena perpisahan itu. Perpisahan yang bukan hanya dia merasakan dampaknya. Tapi Naruto juga.

Tbc

A/N:

riview senpai :)


	2. Chapter 2

HURT

Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : NaruSaku

Fic abal yang sangat gaje, bikin muntah, pusing dan mual dll.

Sebelum membaca fict ini saya saranin sebaiknya terlebih dulu membaca 1 hati 2 cinta. Entah kenapa saya ingin membuat sekuell dari fict 1 hati 2 cinta. Kali ini aku buat multhichapter.

So, Don't like don't read~!

.

Summary: sakura memutuskan untuk berpisah dan bercerai dari naruto setelah tahu bahwa naruto mempunyai istri lain selain dirinya. Hinata yang sangat cantik, muda, dan mampu memberinya keturunan. Perpisahan itu membuat dirinya sakit secara fisik dan rohani begitupun juga yang dirasakan naruto. bagaimana akhir kisah mereka?

.

Happy reading.

.

Chapter 2:

.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak tahu kemana lagi ia harus pergi mencari istrinya. Ini sudah masuk minggu ke dua sejak Sakura menghilang dan tidak ada satu kabar pun tentangnya. Bahkan polisi dan dektektif yang di sewanya pun tidak banyak membantu.

Sungguh Naruto sangat khawatir dengan istrinya itu. Semua ini salahnya.

Andai saja ia tidak mendua, andai saja ia tidak membawa Hinata ke rumah mereka, andai saja bayi mereka tidak keguguran, semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sakura tidak akan pergi. Ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura.

"Masih belum ada kabar dari Sakura?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil mendudukkan dirinya disofa kulit berwarna cream depan Naruto duduk yang hanya dibatasi meja kecil. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku sudah memasang berita di koran dan di tv, tapi tidak ada hasil sama sekali. Bahkan dektektif yang ku sewa pun belum menemukan hasil," ucapnya frustasi.

Semuanya terdiam.

Di belakang Shikamaru ada Itachi berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dengan ekpresi yang sulit di artikan namun Naruto tahu bahwa kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke sahabatnya itu tengah marah padanya.

Hari ini Itachi menelpon, menyuruh Naruto ke apartementnya guna membicarakan kepergian Sakura yang tidak tahu keberadaannya sekarang. Naruto sedikit menghela nafas lega ketika memasuki apartement mewah itu tidak ada Sasuke dan juga Sasori. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana dihadapan kedua pemuda itu, terutama Sasori kakak iparnya. Ia yakin baru saja ia melangkah masuk ia sudah lebih dulu dihajar. Nasib baik ia tadi tidak dihajar oleh Shikamaru dan Itachi.

"Kau tahu Sasori tidak akan melepaskanmu kali ini."

Naruto tersenyum sedih. "Aku pantas menerimanya."

Shikamaru memandang iba pada sahabatnya itu. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana kacaunya pemuda itu dan terus menyalahkan dirinya. Semenjak kepergian Sakura, tak henti-hentinya Naruto mencari keberadaan istrinya bahkan makan dan tidur pun tidak terlalu diperhatikannya.

"Sakura pasti akan ditemukan." Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam akhirnya membuka suaranya juga. Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai dokter keluarga Haruno itu memandang Naruto prihatin. "Yang penting sekarang kau harus memperhatikan kondisimu. Kalau kau sakit kau tidak akan bisa mencari istrimu."

Benar saja, kondisi Naruto saat itu bisa dibilang seperti mayat hidup. Rambut pirangnya tampak berantakan. Dibawah matanya tampak ada lingkaran hitam pertanda kurang tidur. Tapi semua itu tidak diperdulikannya yang penting sekarang adalah mencari Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

.

.

"Rupanya kalian disini."

Suara bening Ino menyentakkan Sakura dari bermainnya dengan si kecil Kiseki. Pagi itu ia mengajak Kiseki ke taman untuk menjemurnya di matahari pagi, menggantikan pekerjaan sang ibu. Sakura menggeserkan dirinya sedikit dari bangku ayunan untuk Ino duduk. Ibu muda itu tampak membawa sebuah mapan yang berisi dua gelas susu hangat dan juga kue.

Ino tersenyum dan menyodorkan segelas susu hangat ke arah Sakura. "Minumlah."

Sakura membalas senyum sahabatnya itu dan menerimanya. "Terimakasih."

Ino mengangguk lalu menatap putra kecilnya yang sedang menatapnya. Ino tertawa kecil, ia mengambil bayi yang berumur 3 bulan itu dari gendongan Sakura.

"Yo Kiseki-_kun_, kau senang bermain sama bibi Sakura?" Tanya sang ibu sambil memangku anak laki-lakinya. Ibu muda itu mencoba mengajaknya berbicara dan tentu saja Kesike menatap ibunya itu bingung karena belum mengerti apa yang dibicarakan sang ibu.

"Dia belum mengerti ucapanmu, Ino," ucap Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. Ino tersenyum dan mencium pipi tembem Kiseki.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat suka mengajaknya bercengkrama seperti ini walau dia belum mengerti."

"Bisa aku lihat tadi."

Sakura dan Ino tertawa kecil. Mereka menatap si Kesike lagi. Di usia dini wajah bayi itu tampak banyak kemiripan dengan sang ayah. Sesaat kedua orang itu tampak fokus pada si kecil.

''..."

"Kau tidak ingin pulang Saku?" Tanya Ino memulai pembicaraan mereka setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Ino menatap sahabatnya itu yang tampak terdiam mendengar perkataannya. Dan ketika Sakura tak kunjung menjawab ia melanjutkan, "maafkan aku mengatakan ini, tapi kau tidak bisa terus-terusan sembunyi seperti ini. Semua orang pasti mencarimu terutama ibumu."

Tubuh Sakura tampak menegang ketika mendengar ibunya disebut.

"Ibumu pasti khawatir saat ini dan jangan lupa beliau juga punya penyakit jantung, Saku!" Lanjut Ino lagi.

Bodoh. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan hal ini, melupakan ibunya yang pasti khawatir sekarang. Penyakit jantung ibunya... Astaga apa yang telah ia perbuat. Mendadak hatinya sakit...

"Pulanglah Saku..."

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa..." Ucap Sakura, dengan nada seperti orang melamun. Ia memandang tangan kanannya dengan pandangan kosong tempat dimana cincin pernikahannya disematkan oleh Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa meski aku ingin." Setetes air mata bergulir jatuh membasahi pipi pucat Sakura meski tak sepucat pertama kali datang.

Selanjutnya Ino mendengar sahabatnya itu mulai terisak pelan. Ino mengusap punggung ringkih sahabatnya itu. Ino tahu betul bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya. Alasan Sakura tak mau pulang karena wanita bersurai pink itu belum siap untuk bercerai dengan suaminya bukan karena ia takut bercerai, ia takut bahwa setelah perceraiannya itu sendiri. Bahwa ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Naruto. Sakura sangat mencintai Naruto dan Naruto pun juga. Dari dulu mereka tahu, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Itachi dan sahabat yang lainnya juga tahu bahwa mereka berdua saling mencintai. Bahkan orang tua masing-masing pun sangat tahu bahwa anak-anak mereka saling menyukai dan mereka senang. Terutama kakeknya Naruto, orang tua itu sangat senang menjadikan Sakura sebagai menantunya bahkan dianggap cucu paling kesayangan dari pada Naruto sendiri yang notabennya adalah cucu aslinya.

Ino meraih tangan Sakura yang bebas dan mengenggamnya lembut.

"Pulanglah Sakura! Selesaikan masalahmu, jangan lari."

.

.

Suara bel berbunyi, Shikamaru dan Naruto saling berpandangn sebelum menatap Itachi yang rupanya sudah beranjak dari tempatnya untuk membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu. Mereka tahu siapa datang dan tidak perlu ditebak lagi.

"Dia ada disini." Terdengan suara Itachi berucap. Setelah itu terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang cukup terburu-buru.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya ketika melihat siapa yang masuk. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, memberi salam pada kakak iparnya itu.

"Apakabar Sasori-_nii_?"

"Dasar bajingan!"

_'BUGH!'_

Selanjutnya yang Naruto rasakan adalah tubuhnya langsung terhempas kebelakang secara tiba-tiba, pipinya terasa panas dan perih bahkan di sudut bibirnya kini mengeluarkan darah.

"Hentikan Sasori-_kun_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jerit Karin saat melihat kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba saja menghantam Naruto dengan keras hingga tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur. Karin segera membantu Naruto untuk bangkit sedangkan yang lain hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Saat ini mereka tidak bisa membantu Naruto karena itu masalah keluarganya.

"Ayo bangun, Naruto." Karin membantu Naruto berdiri dengan hati-hati. Saat karin akan mengusap darah yang di pipi Naruto, sebuah tangan besar menariknya menjauh.

"Sasori-_kun_, apa yang..."

'_BUGH_!' Lagi... Sasori melakukannya lagi. Kali ini lebih kuat dari pertama.

"SASORI-_KUN_!" Karin menjerit keras saat kekasihnya itu menghantam Naruto lagi. Ia mencoba menghalangi kekasihnya untuk tak menghantam Naruto yang tampak tak melawan sama sekali. Namun tampaknya itu hanya sia-sia, sulit memisahkan Sasori yang gelap mata. aura membunuh jelas sekali disekelilingnya.

"KAU BRENGSEK NAMIKAZE. Kau telah menyakiti adikku. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya." Pekik Sasori histeris tanpa berhenti menghantam Naruto.

Pertarungan tak seimbang itu baru terhenti ketika Itachi menyela diantara ke duanya, menarik kerah baju Sasori dan meninju pria itu agar tersadar dari tindakannya yang hampir membunuh Naruto.

Karin segera membantu menghampiri Naruto yang tampak tak sadarkan diri sekarang. Wanita berambut merah itu menangis. Menangis melihat Naruto yang tampak tak berdaya.

"Naruto... Naruto bangun! Bangun Naruto!" Karin menguncang-cuncang badan Naruto keras. Tidak ada pergerakkan, wanita itu langsung meminta Itachi membawa ke kamar untuk segera diperiksa.

.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan, Sasori-_kun_. Kau hampir saja membunuh anak itu," ucap Karin setelah keluar dari kamar Naruto. Wanita itu menghampiri kekasihnya yang duduk di sofa dengan kepala tertunduk. Ino menaruh mapan yang dibawanya di atas meja yang ternyata adalah baskom yang berisi air hangat.

Dengan pelan Karin menarik tangan kekasihnya yang tampak memar karena menghajar Naruto, membersihkan darah Naruto yang telah mengering lalu membalutnya dengan kain kasa. Sasori hanya diam tak menjawab kekasihnya. Ia memandang tangannya yang kini telah selesai diperban. "Bagimana dengannya?" Tanya Sasori setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Karin menghela napas pelan. "Dia akan baik-baik saja setelah beberapa hari istirahat. Asal kau tidak menghajarnya lagi seperti tadi."

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf. Dia pantas mendapatakannya."

Karin terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "Aku tahu. Tapi tidak seharusnya kau memukulnya seperti tadi. Ia sudah cukup di pusingkan dengan kepergian Sakura dan sekarang kau malah menghajarnya. Yang kau perbuat tadi tidak membantu apa-apa, justru semakin memperumitnya."

Sasori terdiam tak menjawab kekasihnya. Kekasihnya benar, seharusnya tadi ia tidak menghajar Naruto seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri ketika mengetahui adiknya itu kabur karena Naruto yang menduakannya. Ia gelap mata, ia sangat emosi, semuanya terjadi begitu saja ketika ia melihat Naruto. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghajar pemuda tersebut. Sasori tidak bisa memaafkan jika ada yang menyakiti adik kesayangannya.

Melihat Sasori hanya diam, Karin mengelus punggung kekasihnya itu dan tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kau menemui Naruto sekarang. Kejadian tadi membuatnya semakin bersalah."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

Hinata memperhatikan ibu mertuanya yang sedang bermain dengan Koumi di taman. Ah~ tidak, dia bukan menantunya, Sakura lah menantu sesungguhnya. Tidak sepantasnya ia menyebut Khusina ibu mertuanya walau dirinya sudah menikah dengan Naruto. Dari awal Hinata sadar tak ada ruang untuk dirinya dikeluarga ini, ia hanya orang asing yang masuk begitu saja, menghancurkan hubungan keluarga yang awalnya harmonis. Tapi salah kah dia berharap? Ia juga ingin merasakan bagaimana diterima, mempunyai keluarga secara utuh bersama suami dan juga anaknya serta kakek dan juga neneknya.

Sejak kecil ia tidak tahu apa artinya keluarga. Ia hanya anak yatim piatu yang dulu tinggal di panti asuhan. Hingga ia beranjak dewasa dan cukup untuk mencari uang sendiri, Hinata memutuskan keluar dari panti asuhan yang membesarkan dirinya dan menyewa sebuah flat kecil di kota Konoha dekat tempat kerjanya. Dan kebetulan ditempatnya bekerja adalah perusahaan yang Naruto pimpin.

Semua berlalu begitu cepat, awalnya status mereka adalah anak buah dan bos dan kini berganti menjadi suami-istri. Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto telah menikah namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan perasaannya sendiri. Ketika Naruto membalas perasaannya, mengajaknya menikah, Hinata mengiyakan ajakan itu setelah membuang harga dirinya jauh-jauh. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan Naruto. Walau ia tahu dirinya hanya tempat pelarian buat Naruto.

Bersama Naruto ia merasakan sebuah keluarga sesungguhnya. Ia sangat senang ketika melihat Naruto tampak bahagia ketika ia memberitahu bahwa ia tengah mengandung anaknya sekarang, anak yang diimpikannya sejak dulu. Ia telah mendengar dari Naruto bahwa istrinya itu mandul dan tidak bisa hamil, tapi pemuda itu tidak bisa meninggalkan istrinya karena sangat mencintainya.

Bodohkah dia. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya hanya tempat pelarian sang pemuda. Tapi ia sendiri terlalu mencintai Naruto untuk melepaskannya. Ia kerap dilanda kecemburuan pada Sakura karena apapun yang terjadi, wanita itu adalah istri sah Naruto sedangkan dirinya hanya istri simpanan. Meski pun Naruto selalu datang padanya, ia pasti akan kembali ke rumah istrinya.

Puncaknya malam itu, ketika memasuki musim dingin, Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi membohongi Sakura. Pemuda itu kerap dihantui perasaan bersalah jika menatap wajah istrinya yang menyambut kepulangannya tanpa curiga sedikit pun. Meski pun ia pulang agak malam istrinya tidak pernah mencurigainya kerena wanita itu percaya pada sang suami.

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah memberi penawaran pada Naruto, Naruto bisa mengambil anaknya hidup bahagia bersama Sakura sedangkan dirinya akan menghilang dari kehidupan pria itu, melupakan semuanya seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Tapi Naruto menolak gagasan itu secara mentah-mentah. Pria itu menyanyangi Hinata juga menyanyangi Sakura. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan siapa-siapa.

Dengan modal kenekatan, keduanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Sakura malam itu. Semua berlalu begitu cepat... Ia bisa melihat bagaimana mata emeral di depannya itu tengah kesakitan sekarang. Sebagai sesama perempuan yang mencintai pria yang sama, Hinata tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura.

Puncaknya pagi itu Sakura menemuinya, memutuskan untuk menyerahkan Naruto padanya. Tentu saja Hinata menolak. Ia tahu Naruto akan tersakiti jika Sakura meninggalkannya dan ia tidak ingin melihat itu. Ia menyanyangi Naruto. Tapi Sakura yang sudah berbulat tekad untuk menceraikan Naruto akhirnya pergi begitu saja tanpa menngucapkan apa-apa pada Naruto hanya meninggalkan sebuah surat. Kini kepergian wanita itu membawa dampak untuk semuanya khususnya Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara Khusina menyentakkan Hinata dari lamunanya. Ia mengerjap kaget ketika melihat ibu Naruto sudah berada di sampingnya duduk. Rupanya Hinata terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa Khusina sudah berada disampingnya.

_"Ne..."_

Khusina menatap Hinata sejenak, lalu memandang ke depan lagi, memandang Koumi yang bermain di taman. Ibu satu anak itu sangat suka dengan kehadiran cucunya itu tidak seperti kehadiran Hinata sang ibu. Mungkin karena Koumi sama sekali tak berdosa, atau mungkin karena dalam darah anak itu mengalir darah anaknya yang sama dengan dirinya sehingga ia tidak bisa membenci anak itu. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"..."

"Aku tidak akan bisa menerimamu sebagai menantuku meski kau sudah menikah dengan anakku."

Hinata tersenyum sedih, ia tahu bahwa Khusina akan mengatakan hal itu dan ia tidak berharap apa-apa. Ia tahu posisinya.

"Kami sangat menyanyangi Sakura..." Khusina menatap Hinata sendu. "Sangat menyanyanginya. Keluarga ini sangat menyanyanginya. Jadi kami tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sakura bercerai dengan Naruto. Jadi aku mohon padamu..." Khusina mengenggam kedua tangan Hinata yang bebas. Hinata terdiam, menatap tangan yang menggenggamnya itu tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Jauh dilubuk hatinya ada firasat buruk yang berkecamuk ketika Khusina akan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Lepaskan Naruto! Pergi jauh dari kehidupannya!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: Hallooooooooo...

Akhirnya bisa juga update chap 2 fict ini hehehe. Maaf untuk keterlambatan update fict ini karena aku sendiri belum ada ide untuk mengetik chap 2nya dan baru ada idenya sekarang, gomennn.

Bagaimana dengan chap 2nya? mengecewakan? tambah hancur? hehehehe. Sebenarnya tadi takut-takut mau update karena gak yakin, tapi melihat banyak yang nunggu(emang ada yang nunggu?), ya sudahlah. :D. Moga-moga aja ada yang baca, hehehe.

fict ini mungkin hanya 5 chapter, kalau gak ada perubahan. Mudah-mudahan aja chap selanjutnya gak lama updatenya, aminn.

So, minta reviewnya senpai agar aku tahu apa fict ini layak lanjut apa enggak, hehehe

See U...

Salam Hangat Cherry

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto memakirkan mobilnya di area parkir apartementnya Karin. Siang itu tiba-tiba saja Karin menelfon, menyuruhnya segera ke apartementnya karena ada sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan. Dan hal yang penting itu berkaitan dengan Sakura. Naruto berharap semoga kedatangannya ke apartement pacar kakak iparnya itu membawa kabar yang baik.

Naruto masuk dengan tergesa ke dalam lift, memencet nomor angka dengan terburu-buru berharap agar cepat sampai di lantai 6 tempat dimana flat Karin berada.

Dengan tak sabaran Naruto mengetuk pintu flat Karin dengan sedikit keras. Menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya orang yang di tunggunya membukakan pintu juga, menampilkan sosok berambut merah panjang yang terurai lepas.

"Ah, Naru... Akhirnya kau datang juga."

"Ada apa, Karin?" Tanya Naruto, langsung tanpa basa-basi. "Apa Sakura..."

"Masuklah dulu, Naruto." Potong Karin cepat.

Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam flat setelah Karin membukakan pintu apartementnya dengan lebar. Di dalam sana sudah ada Shikamaru dan juga...

Sasuke.

Pria bermanik biru laut itu sedikit menghentikan gerakan kakinya, sedikit terkejut mendapati Sasuke ada di sana. Duduk dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, di tepian sofa yang Shikamaru duduki. Naruto memang sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke akan ke Konoha ketika mengetahui Sakura kabur dari rumah, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu disini.

"Duduklah, Naruto," ucap Karin menyadarkan keterkejutan Naruto.

"Ada apa? Apa ada kabar dari, Sakura?" Ucap Naruto.

Karin menatap Shikamaru sejenak, meminta kepastian dari laki-laki itu. pria berkuncir satu itu mengangguk. .

"Aku dan Shikamaru sudah melacak beberapa tempat yang kemungkinan Sakura datangi... Dan salah satunya adalah kota Suna..." Karin mengambil jeda sejenak, mengamati perubahan pada lawan bicaranya. "Dan setelah Shikamaru menyelediki lebih lanjut disana, kami sudah menemukan dimana Sakura berada."

HURT

Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : NaruSaku

Fic abal yang sangat gaje, bikin muntah, pusing dan mual dll.

.

Sebelum membaca fict ini saya saranin sebaiknya terlebih dulu membaca 1 hati 2 cinta.

Entah kenapa saya ingin membuat sekuell dari fict 1 hati 2 cinta. Kali ini aku buat multhichapter.

So, Don't like don't read~!

Summary: Sakura memutuskan untuk berpisah dan bercerai dari Naruto setelah tahu bahwa Naruto mempunyai istri lain selain dirinya. Hinata yang sangat cantik, muda, dan mampu memberinya keturunan. Perpisahan itu membuat dirinya sakit secara fisik dan rohani begitupun juga yang dirasakan Naruto. bagaimana akhir kisah mereka?

Happy reading.

Chapter 3

Hinata menatap pintu di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Sebuah kunci yang tergenggam ditangannya sedari tadi untuk membuka pintu di depannya tapi tak kunjung dilakukannya juga. Wanita itu bingung bagaimana dia bisa ke flat lamanya padahal niatnya siang itu hanya ingin berjalan ke taman. Entahlah... Mungkin ia sedikit merindukan flat lamanya itu sehingga tanpa sadar kakinya menuntunnya kemari.

Menghela nafas sebentar, Hinata akhirnya membuka pintu flatnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Tidak ada yang berubah pada flatnya. Tentu saja karena memang tidak ada yang menempati flat sederhananya ini. Karena ia sendiri tidak menyewakannya atau pun menjualnya karena flat ini adalah pemberian Naruto ketika ia mengandung Koumi. Pria itu membelikan flat yang ditempatinya agar tak perlu kerja untuk membayar sewa flatnya, pria itu hanya meminta fokus pada kandungannya. Mengingat masa-masa itu membuatnya rindu akan kebersamaan bersama pria itu.

Hinata mendesah pelan ketika mendapati banyak debu yang menempel pada perabotan rumahnya tampaknya ia akan sedikit terlambat pulang ke rumah karena ia harus membersihkan flatnya dulu. Hinata yakin, ibu dan ayah Naruto tidak akan keberatan untuk menjaga Koumi sedikit lebih lama. Lagi pula, kedua orangtua Naruto mungkin senang jika ia tidak pulang sama sekali.

Entah berapa lama Hinata membersihkan flat lamanya tahu-tahu hari sudah menjelang malam. Memandang sekelilingnya dan merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang favoritnya. Selain membersihkannya, Hinata juga menata ulang seluruh isi flatnya.

Sebenarnya ada manfaatnya juga hari ini ia ke flat lamanya. Setidaknya dengan membersihkan seluruh flatnya ia bisa menjernihkan fikirannya yang sedang kacau. Semenjak pembicaraannya dua hari yang lalu dengan Namikaze Kushina membuatnya sedikit enggan berada di rumah mewah Naruto. Ia merasa canggung ketika ia harus berpaspasan pada ibunya Naruto itu. Pembicaraan terakhir mereka sudah dipastikan bahwa wanita itu benar-benar tidak menginginkannya masuk ke dalam keluarga Namikaze.

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya keras, tangannya yang diatas perutnya diremasnya dengan kuat. Mata amestynya memandang kosong pada langit flatnya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Apakah ia harus menuruti perintah Kushina, pergi jauh dari kehidupan Naruto atau tetap bersama pria dicintainya meski ia akan dibenci oleh semua keluarga Namikaze kerena hal itu. Entahlah... Pikirannya terlalu kacau hingga ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Hinata lelah. Ia hanya menginginkan Naruto bukan keluarga laki-laki itu. Ia tidak butuh tinggal bersama keluarga lain cukup Naruto dan hanya Naruto serta anaknya. Tapi... Benarkah itu yang dinginkannya. Mengingat akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dengan Naruto yang sedikit merenggang karena pria itu disibukkan mencari istrinya.

Pria itu, kejadian ini pasti menyadarkannya. Bahwa keputusan yang mereka ambil dulu adalah sebuah penyesalan yang terbesar yang pria itu lakukan. Penyesalan yang selalu datang belakangan.

Hinata menghapus pelan air matanya yang entah sejak kapan cairan bening itu keluar dari kelopak matanya. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya sesak. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa pria dicintainya itu masih mencintai istri pertamanya membuat dirinya tertampar dengan telak. Hinata tahu sekuat apapun dia mencoba mempertahankan Naruto disisinya, pria itu tidak akan pernah melihatnya.

Karena sejak awal Hinata tahu, dari awal mereka bertemu, yang ada dimata dan hati Naruto hanyalah Sakura.

Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya. Memandang ponselnya di atas meja. Sedikit ragu ia mengambil benda itu dan mulai mengetik pesan singkat...

_"Naruto...Aku ingin bertemu. Malam ini ditaman kota." _

.

.

.

.

.

"Di mana dia?" Kata Naruto tak sabaran setelah mendengar kabar dari calon kakak iparnya bahwa dia sudah menemukan keberadaan Sakura.

Karin tampak ragu, dia memandang Shikamaru dan Sasuke bergantian. Naruto mengikuti pandangan Karin dengan bingung.

"Karin?!"

"Naruto, aku... Aku pikir..." Karin berhenti sejenak, memandang Naruto dengan emosi yang tak terbaca.

"Katakan saja, Karin!" kali ini yang berbicara adalah Sasuke. Pria bermanik obsidian tajam itu menatap Naruto dengan alis bertaut, sulit untuk membaca ekpresi seorang uchiha yang terkenal dengan wajah yang minim ekspresi dan nada bicaranya yang selalu datar, namun dari aura yang terpancar, jelas sekali kalau saat ini Sasuke tengah merasa marah pada pria berambut pirang jabrik yang duduk di seberang Karin. Sebagai sahabat tentu saja Sasuke merasa marah pada Naruto yang sudah menyakiti Sakura yang sudah dianggapnya adiknya sendiri itu. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan dirinya untuk tak meninju wajah Naruto.

"Sakura ada di rumah Ino." Naruto terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun walau pria itu cukup terkejut. Pasalnya dia kemarin sudah menelfon Ino, bertanya apa Sakura ada di sana, tapi sahabat pirangnya itu mengatakan bahwa Sakura tidak ada ke rumahnya. Jadi selama ini dia dibohongin.

"... dan Ino melarangmu untuk bertemu Sakura." Lanjut Karin lagi.

Naruto memicingkan matanya mendengar perkataan Karin. "Apa maksudmu aku dilarang untuk menemuinya?" Tanpa sadar Naruto mendesis.

"Dia bilang kedatanganmu hanya akan membuat Sakura semakin terluka."

"Tapi dia istriku." Kata Naruto kesal. Tanpa sadar pria berkulit tan eksotis itu meninggikan suaranya dan itu sukses membuat Karin sedikit takut. Shikmaru mulai waspada. Sasuke hanya duduk diam melihat Naruto yang mulai dikuasai amarah.

Karin tampak ingin mengatakan seuatu, tapi Naruto sudah keburu berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan apartement itu.

"Aku akan menemuinya. Dan kalian tidak berhak melarangku bahkan Ino sekali pun."

Baru saja Naruto akan melangkahkan kakinya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapan Naruto, "berhenti disitu, Naruto."

"Apa yang..."

**BUKKK!**

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di pipi Naruto.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Karin memandang tak percaya apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Wanita itu membulatkan matanya melihat Naruto tersungkur dilantai akibat hantaman Sasuke. Karin segera menghampiri Naruto, membantu pria itu berdiri.

Namikaze Naruto bisa merasakan sakit pada pipinya. Sudut bibirnya mengeluuarkan sedikit darah. Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Karin dengan kasar yang mencoba membantunya. Ia bangun, berdiri dengan memegang pipinya yang baru saja di hantam Sasuke.

"Kau sudah puas?" Tanya Naruto, pria bermata biru itu memandang Sasuke putus asa. Ia tahu Sasuke akan menghajarnya, namun itulah yang dibutuhkannya. Orang brengsek sepertinya memang pantas mendapatkannya. "Kalau kau belum puas kau bisa..."

**BUGH!**

Lagi...

Sasuke menghantamnya lagi kali ini lebih kuat dari pada sebelumnya. Pria berkulit putih pucat itu menghantam tepat di tengah perut Naruto hingga membuat sang empunya langsung jatuh tersungkur lagi. Kali ini Sasuke lebih banyak memberi hantaman dari pada Sasori dulu.

Karin menjerit keras, sudah cukup Sasori menghantamnya beberapa hari yang lalu dan kini ditambah lagi oleh Sasuke. Wanita itu mencoba memisahkan Sasuke dari Naruto tapi sayang usahanya gagal. Sulit memisahkan Sasuke dari Naruto yang sudah gelap mata.

Karin menjerit histeris dengan air mata yang tak henti-hetinya mengalir di pipinya. Tak henti-hentinya wanita itu mengucapkan kata 'berhenti' pada Sasuke agar berhenti memukul Naruto. Wanita bersurai merah itu berlutut tepat di depan Sasuke yang masih terus menghantam Naruto. Dengan air mata yang berlinangan, Karin mencengkram kemeja biru Sasuke agar memintanya berhenti memukuli pria yang di duduki Sasuke itu. Ia merasa sangat kasihan, kasihan melihat Naruto pasrah seperti ini.

"Dasar brengsek!" Sasuke mendesis tajam, tangannya mencengkarm kerah baju Naruto yang tersungkur di bawahnya. "Mana janjimu yang dulu untuk selalu membahagiakan dan melindungi Sakura, hah? Alih-alih menjaganya, kau malah menyakitinya. Kau menduakannya!"

Naruto tak mengatakan apa-apa. Pria itu masih tidak bergerak, enggan memandang wajah Sasuke. Semua yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar, dia pernah berjanji bahwa dia akan selalu membahagiakan Sakura dan tidak menyakitinya. Tapi nyatanya yang ada justru sebaliknya.

"Bukan hanya Sakura yang kau sakiti Naruto," Sasuke mendesis marah. "tapi seluruh keluarga dan teman-temanmu terututama Ibunya Sakura, kau membuat beliau tak sadarkan diri gara-gara menghilangnya Sakura." Dan ucapan Sasuke itu sukses membuat Namikaze Naruto meneteskan air matanya. Pria beranak satu itu tak kuasa menahan isak tangisnya ketika menyadari bahwa ia sudah menyakiti orang-orang tersayangnya. Karin yang tak jauh dari mereka pun turut mengeluarkan air matanya, seakan membenarkan ucapan Sasuke. Ya semuanya juga kena dampaknya ketika mendengar kabar menghilangnya Sakura.

Sasuke mengeratkan kepalan tangannya pada kerah Naruto. "Dengarkan aku. Kalau kau memang ingin bertemu Sakura, ceraikan dulu wanita simpananmu itu. Dan bawa Sakura kembali ke konoha. Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa, akan kupastikan kau menandatangani surat cerai yang Sakura buat."

Setelah megatakan hal itu Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke bawah lalu bangkit dan berjalan cepat, mengambil kunci mobil dan jas hitamnya, meninggakan apartement Karin dengan membanting pintu apartemen Karin keras. Setelah itu disusul oleh Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam, menyaksikan drama keluarga yang sangat menyedihkan itu. Pria itu tahu ia tidak berhak untuk ikut campur dengan urusan keluarga orang lain. Jadi dia hanya bisa diam saja ketika Sasuke menghantam Naruto tadi.

.

"Kau yakin akan pulang sendiri? Mau kutemani?" Tanya Karin, setelah membersihkan luka pada wajah Naruto, wanita itu mengantar Naruto ke area parkir tempat dimana Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya.

Naruto menggeleng lalu tersenyum lembut pada kakak iparnya. "Tidak. Terimakasih Karin-_nee_"

Karin tersenyum sedih. "Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto mengangguk. Pria itu membuka pintu mobil lalu masuk ke dalam. Sebelum ia meninggalkan area parkir itu, ia sedikit memberikan senyum kecil dan ucapan terimakasih pada kakak iparnya itu dan juga meminta maaf karena telah merepotkannya malam ini.

Karin tersenyum. "Tak usah dipikirkan. Pikirkan saja kondisimu dulu. Besok aku dan Sasori-_kun _akan coba pergi ke suna membawa Sakura kembali. Tidurlah yang nyenyak malam ini."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ia tahu malam ini seperti malam-malam sebelumnya ia tidak akan pernah tenang tidur.

Ia menjalan mobilnya pelan keluar dari area parkiran apartement Karin dan saat itu juga ponselnya berdering pertanda pesan masuk.

_1 Massage Hinata_.

.

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama, Hinata-_chan_."

"Tak apa, Naruto-_kun_. Aku juga baru sampai." Jawab Hinata pelan. Wanita itu menggeserkan sedikit duduknya di bangku taman menyuruh Naruto duduk disampingnya. Tanpa banyak kata Naruto pun duduk disamping Hinata.

Terdiam.

Tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing setelah Naruto memutuskan duduk disamping Hinata. Hanya suasana canggung melingkupi mereka.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata pelan. Berusaha memutuskan suasana canggung di antara mereka. Matanya yang hitam menyelusuri pelan keadaan pria disampingnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Naruto tertawa getir. Hinata tahu Naruto bohong. Matanya tak buta melihat keadaan Naruto yang kacau. Ia bahkan bisa melihat luka di wajah pria itu meski pencahayaan lampu taman kota yang minim. Tapi Hinata tak mengatakan apa-apa dari mana pria mendapat luka itu.

Sesaat keadaan pun menjadi hening lagi. Hanya terdengar suara beberapa pengunjung yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka.

"Maafkan aku." Tiba-tiba saja ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir Naruto setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Pria itu memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu untuk memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menderita bersamaku."

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata menunduk. Menatap jari-jarinya yang lentik yang sedang bertaut gelisah. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal memilih bersamamu. Dan ini juga sudah keputusanku. Apapun resikonya akan aku hadapi."

"Tidak. Sungguh maafkan aku." Naruto mengulangi pernyataannya, "aku tahu semua akan berakhir seperti ini, tapi aku tetap saja menyeretmu dalam masalahku."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Naruto sedih. Pria itu pun juga menatapnya sedih. Tanpa sadar air mata Hinata telah turun membasahi pipinya. Hinata bisa melihat, mata biru di depannya itu, mata biru kesukaannya yang selalu ceria kini tengah kesakitan sekarang. Karena siapa mata itu kesakitan. Sakura kah? istri pertamanya yang meninggalkannya atau dirinya yang menahan pria itu selalu berada di sisinya dan membuat kekacuan semua ini. Keegoisannya untuk memiliki Naruto hanya untuk dirinya sendiri ternyata membuat pria yang di cintainya itu menderita.

Bukan. Bukan seperti ini yang Hinata inginkan.

Ia memang mencintai Naruto, tapi bukan Naruto seperti di depannya. Ia mencintai Naruto yang dulu sebelum mengenalnya. Naruto yang mencintai Sakura. Sebagaimana yang dia lihat dikantornya. Ketika Sakura datang berkunjung ke kantor suaminya, Naruto menyambut istrinya itu dengan mata berbinar-binar, senyum hangat dan lembut selalu tersungging di bibir pria tersebut jika Sakura sudah berbicara. Menatap penuh kasih sayang pada istrinya. Melihat perlakuan Naruto kepada Sakura membuat Hinata menyukai pria beristri tersebut. Mencintai pria itu secara diam-diam. Dan muncullah sisi egoisnya untuk memiliki pria itu seutuhnya. Untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi siapa sangka ketika ia sudah mendapatkan pria itu justru tatapan terluka yang ia dapat dari mata Naruto setiap kali mereka bertemu. Bukan seperti tatapan Naruto kepada Sakura yang dia sukai. Mata Naruto tak bisa berbohong, mata pria itu menampilkan rasa bersalah karena telah mengkhianati dan membohongi istrinya. Tapi Hinata membutakan matanya, pura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan menyesal dan kesakitan Naruto. Baginya asal Naruto bersamanya semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ternyata Hinata salah. Wanita itu hanya ingin Naruto melihat dirinya seperti melihat Sakura.

"Apa yang telah kuperbuat padamu, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata membekap mulutnya, menahan suara tangisannya yang semakin nyaring. Betapa bodohnya wanita itu baru menyadari apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Sisi egoisnya membuat pria dicintainya itu kesakitan. Menderita karena dirinya.

Hatinya sakit. Sakit.

"Hi-hinata kenapa kau menangis?" Naruto menjadi panik ketika melihat Hinata tiba-tiba saja menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata terisak hebat. Perlahan tubuhnya mengigil, kedua tangannya bergetar hebat. Betapa hinanya dirinya baru menyadari selama ini bahwa ia telah menyakiti orang disayanginya. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya lagi dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Hinata. Kau membuatku takut. Ada apa? Berhenti menangis. Kau tidak salah apa-apa. Akulah yang salah disini karena telah menyakitimu dan juga lainnya." Naruto segera menarik belakang leher Hinata dan kemudian mendekap wanita didepannya itu erat. "Berhenti menangis Hinata."

Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto. Melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Naruto. "Maafkan aku Naruto. Maaf untuk semua masalah ini."

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Hinata. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku yang salah karena telah menyeretmu ke dalam masalahku."

Bukan.

_'Bukan kamu yang menyeretku Naruto-kun. Tapi aku yang telah menyeretmu kedalam masalah yang ku ciptakan sendiri.'_ Batin Hinata berucap sakit.

Ini harus segera dihentikan. Hinata tidak bisa melihat Naruto tersakiti lagi.

Demi Naruto.

Demi Sakura.

Dan demi dirinya.

"Na-Naruto... Aku ingin kita pisah."

Tbc

A/N:

Eheem Eheem

Adakah yang merindukan fic ini?/ seperti saya

kak Cherry bawa chapter 3 ni. Maaf, katanya kalo lama apdet. Dia lagi sibuk sekarang.

Terus sekarang dia lagi di kampung suaminya. Dia bilang jaringan disana lelet.

Jadi, aku yang ganti in. heheh

Gantiin publish maksudnyaa. Bukan gantiin buat cerita. #lol

Oh, yaa.

Katanya makasih banyak buat yang udah review, fave sama follow. Terus dia bilang lagi maaf karena gak bisa balas review nyaa.

Mungkin itu aja kali yaa . . .

Soalnya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. #plaaakkk

Akhir kata, See you in the next chap minna. :D :D

RnR senpai. :)

TTD

Kak Cherry


	4. Chapter 4

HURT

Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : NaruSaku

Fic abal yang sangat gaje, bikin muntah, pusing dan mual dll.

.

Sebelum membaca fict ini saya saranin sebaiknya terlebih dulu membaca 1 hati 2 cinta. Entah kenapa saya ingin membuat sekuel dari fict 1 hati 2 cinta. Kali ini aku buat multhichapter.

.

So, Don't like don't read~!

.

Summary: Sakura memutuskan untuk berpisah dan bercerai dari Naruto setelah tahu bahwa Naruto mempunyai istri lain selain dirinya. Hinata yang sangat cantik, muda, dan mampu memberinya keturunan. Perpisahan itu membuat dirinya tersakiti secara fisik dan rohani begitupun juga yang dirasakan Naruto. bagaimana akhir kisah mereka?

.

Happy reading.

Chapter 4

.

Masih dalam usaha menumpulkan kesadarannya, Sakura mengerjapkan mataya beberapa kali, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk ke ventilasi kamar yang di tempatinya.

Setelah membiasakan diri, Sakura bangkit perlahan dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri dan setelah itu membantu Ino menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Tapi wanita bersurai pink itu mengeryit heran ketika tidak menemukan Ino di dapur, biasanya Ino lah yang paling cepat bangun karena wanita itu harus mengurus keperluan suaminya sebelum berangkat kerja.

'Mungkin dia bangun kesiangan karena semalam Kiseki cukup rewel karena demam.' Pikirnya. Menarik nafas pelan, Sakura bergegas untuk membuat sarapan.

.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Sakura dengan cepat menoleh ketika mendengar suara berat yang dikenalinya betul.

Tersenyum, Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Mau berangkat kerja, Kakakku yang tampan?" Tanya Sakura.

Pria berjas hitam itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sai telah rapi dengan setelan kerjanya dan juga tasnya. Pria itu menghampiri konter dapur dan mengambil gelas kopi yang entah sejak kapan di buat. 'Mungkin Ino yang membuat' pikir Sakura. Ia tak terlalu memperhatikan tadi.

"Ino-chan belum bangun?" Tanyanya lagi.

Masih tersenyum Sai menjawab, "ah, Ino tadi pagi sudah pergi bersama ibu untuk mengantar Kiseki berobat," balasnya, membuat Sakura cukup sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Dan dia bilang mungkin sedikit telat pulangnya."

"Apa Kiseki demamnya semakin parah?" Tiba-tiba saja Sakura sangat mencemaskan keadaan bayi laki-laki Ino itu.

"Demamnya sudah turun tadi malam, tapi aku tetap memaksanya untuk membawa Kiseki hari ini ke dokter. Untuk berjaga-jaga saja kalau-kalau ada apa-apa."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan menghela nafas lega. Sai tersenyum melihat ekpresi Sakura yang sangat mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Pria bersurai hitam itu menyesap kopinya lagi beberapa teguk sambil membaca koran pagi sedangkan Sakura tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua.

"Naruto kemarin menelponku." Sai membuka pembicaraan. Memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Tubuh Sakura menegang saat mendengar sebuah nama yang di ucapkan oleh bibir Sai. Sakura terdiam. Sai melanjutkannya lagi.

"...dia bertanya, apakah kau ada dirumah kami?" Sai memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama. Ia mencoba membaca ekpresi wanita di depannya itu, melihat bagaimana reaksi Sakura ketika ia memberi tahu bahwa Naruto kemarin menelfonnya.

"Kau memberitahunya bahwa aku ada disini?"

"Ya. Aku memberitahuinya."

Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Piring yang dipegangnya meluncur begitu saja ke lantai. Pecah menjadi beberapa bagian. Sakura menatap tak percaya pada Sai.

"Dia ingin menemuimu. Tapi aku melarangnya. Aku bilang padanya, dia boleh bertemu denganmu asal kau sendiri yang mau menemuinya.''

Sakura masih terdiam. Wanita itu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dia tampak putus asa Sakura. Dia menderita karena kepergianmu. Kembalilah, selesaikan masalah kalian dengan baik-baik. Jangan bersembunyi lagi."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak Sai. Aku tidak bisa menemuinya." Ucap Sakura serak. Wanita bersurai pink itu mengkat wajahnya dan menatap Sai yang juga menatapnya, "aku tidak bisa." Entah sejak kapan cairan bening itu telah mengalir di kedua pipi Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa, Sai."

Lalu yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah suara isakan tangis Sakura yang membuat hati Sai pilu seketika. Pria beranak satu itu memutuskan bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Sakura, lalu memeluknya hangat. Pelukan sebagai seorang saudara laki-laki kepada adiknya.

"A-aku... Aku..."

"Sttt... Aku tahu kau takut Sakura. Aku tahu kau takut bertemu Naruto. Takut berpisah dengannya. Kau sangat mencintai Naruto." Ucapnya ketika merasakan Sakura makin terisak sambil menggenggam erat kemejanya yang basah oleh air mata wanita itu.

Sai membelai belakang kepala Sakura lembut. "Tapi tolong jangan seperti ini. Kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan baik-baik bukannya lari seperti ini. Kau tahu, kau bukan hanya menyakitimu sendiri tapi juga Naruto dan orang-orang terdekatmu. Aku, Ino, dan juga yang lainnya juga merasakan sakit seperti yang kau rasakan Sakura."

Sai sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya kandungnya sendiri. Maka dari itu ketika melihat Sakura seperti ini membuat hati Sai berdenyut sakit. Wanita itu kehilangan sinarnya semenjak memutuskan pergi dari Naruto. Sai masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana marahnya dirinya ketika mendengar dari Ino-Istrinya yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura datang malam itu dan memutuskan tinggal ditempat mereka untuk sementara waktu karena ada masalah dengan Naruto dan memutuskan bercerai. Sai yang mendengar hal itu segera masuk ke dalam kamar tamu untuk mendengar cerita itu langsung dari mulut Sakura. Dan betapa marahnya Sai saat melihat kondisi Sakura saat itu, mata bengkak, menangis dalam tidur, dan mengigau nama Naruto. Hampir saja dia membangunkan Sakura kalau saja Istrinya tak menahannya. Karena Ino bilang Sakura baru saja tertidur beberapa jam yang lalu karena imsomnianya yang kambuh.

"Temuilah Naruto, Sakura. Keadaan Naruto saat ini sangat tidak baik."

Sakura melepaskan peluknya, menatap Sai dengan segugukan. Sai menghela nafas, pria itu menghapus air mata Sakura pelan.

"Naruto dan wanita itu sudah berpisah beberapa hari yang lalu."

Dan Sakura kaku dibuatnya.

.

Siang itu juga, di antar oleh Sai akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang ke konoha. Sebelum berangkat, Sakura menyempatkan menelfon kakaknya, Haruno Sasori. Tangisannya langsung pecah begitu saja ketika mendengar suara sang kakak untuk pertama kali setelah hampir tiga bulan ia tidak pernah bertemu ataupun sekedar menelfon kakaknya, menanyakan kabarnya. Sakura sangat merindukan saudara kandung satu-satunya itu.

Setelah setengah jam lamanya ia menelfon Sasori, akhirnya ia mematikan panggilan tersebut setelah sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang hari ini di antar Sai dan ditanggapi suka cita oleh kakaknya. Sebelum telfon itu benar-benar tertutup Sakura berpesan pada kakaknya, untuk tidak memberitahu kepulangannya pada Naruto karena ia sendiri yang akan bertemu dengan Naruto, menyelesaikan urusan mereka yang belum selesai dan kakaknya pun mengiyakan.

Sakura cukup syok, sewaktu Sai memberitahunya tentang perpisahan Naruto dengan Hinata, setelah mengorbankan perasaannya, melepaskan Naruto, pada akhirnya Naruto tidak sama siapa-siapa.

Setelah cukup tenang, ia diajak Sai untuk menemui Naruto untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka yang belum selesai. Mempertahankan pernikahannya atau mengakhirinya. Tapi bukankah Naruto sudah berpisah, seharusnya ia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kembali bersama Naruto. Ia mencintai Naruto. Naruto pun juga mencintainya. Semuanya sudah jelas.

Tapi...

"Sudah siap?"

Sakura tersadar dari pemikirannya ketika mendengar suara Sai. Menarik nafasnya sejenak lalu menatap Sai yang duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Aku siap." Ucapnya mantap. Sai mengangguk lalu menghidupkan mesin mobil. Meninggalkan perkarangan rumah Ino.

.

Mereka semua menunggunya di depan rumah.

Ino ada disana. Kakaknya, Karin, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dokter kepercayaan keluarganya, Uchiha Itachi kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke, serta orang yang terakhir yang selalu menjadi keresahan Sakura setiap hari, setiap waktu, setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik, selain Naruto, Ibu. Ibunya yang telah melahirkannya. Ibunya yang kini duduk di kursi roda menantikan kehadirannya.

Sakura tak bisa menahannya lagi untuk tidak menangis. Melihat wajah sang Ibu, membuat wanita bersurai pink itu langsung keluar dalam mobil, berlari, menghampiri sang ibu yang merentangkan ke dua tangannya untuk segera dipeluk.

Sakura mendekap tubuh wanita tua itu dengan erat. Wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia. Wanita yang telah membesarkannya tanpa pamrih.

Sakura menangis, tersedak, meminta maaf pada sang ibu karena telah membuatnya khawatir karena kepergiannya bahkan juga membuat wanita itu sempat jatuh sakit.

"Maafin Sakura, Ma. Maafin Sakura."

"Jangan pergi lagi, Sakura. Jangan pergi lagi. Jangan tinggalin Mama dan kakakmu. Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya Mama karena kau menghilang berbulan-bulan lamanya. Mama sangat khawatir padamu nak. Cukup Mama kehilangan Ayahmu, jangan lagi kamu. Mama akan mati kalau kau pergi lagi."

Sakura meraung.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan tidak akan meninggalkan Mama. Tidak lagi. Aku akan selalu bersama Mama dan juga kakak."

Sakura semakin menangis keras. Tersedak beberapa kali hingga membuat tenggorokannya sakit.

"Maafkan aku, Ma."

.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu sejak perpisahannya dengan Hinata, membuat seorang Namikaze Naruto gila bekerja. Tak memperdulikan waktu, selalu berkutat dengan dokument-dokument di atas meja kerjanya. Menghabiskan waktu dengan memaksakan diri bekerja dari pagi hingga larut malam bahkan tak jarang sampai menginap dikantor. Jarang berbicara dan minim ekspresi.

Badannya terlihat lebih kurus. Wajahnya pucat. Dan terlihat menyedihkan.

Pria itu benar-benar berubah.

Melihat itu, Kushina berusaha untuk berbicara pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto menutup bibirnya rapat dan memberikan alasan bahwa dia sedang banyak pekerjaan di kantor. Kushina tahu putranya itu berbohong tapi dia tidak mau memaksakan Naruto untuk bercerita. Tapi kalau dibiarkan berlarut-larut seperti ini, perlahan tapi pasti kondisi anaknya itu akan semakin bertambah parah. Bagaimana pun Kushina turut andil atas perubahan sikap putranya. Naruto berubah karena perpisahannya dengan Hinata. Hinata berpisah karena Kushina yang memintanya.

Tapi Naruto tidak berpikir seperti yang dipikirkan Kushina. Ia menjadi gila kerja hanya karena ingin membuat dirinya tetap sibuk hingga bisa melupakan masalahnya yang cukup pelik. Membuatnya untuk tetap waras. Pria bermanik biru laut itu di buat frustasi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya yang tak kunjung mengijinkan untuk bertemu Sakura, sebelum Sakura sendiri yang menginginkannya untuk bertemu dengannya.

Naruto putus asa. Dia hampir gila.

Belum lagi perpisahannya dengan Hinata 3 minggu yang lalu masih meninggalkan kesedihan yang mendalam untuknya.

Awalnya Naruto marah dengan keputusan sepihak Hinata yang memintanya untuk berpisah. Sudah cukup ia dibuat pusing dengan urusan Sakura dan kini malah ditambah lagi dengan Hinata yang meminta berpisah. Ia menyanyangi wanita itu. Tapi bibirnya langsung terkatup rapat ketika Hinata meminta memilihnya antara dia dan Sakura. Naruto tidak bisa menjawab. Ia mencintai Sakura begitu pun juga Hinata. Ia tidak bisa memilih salah satu di antaranya. Ia egois? Ya. Ia serakah? Ya.

Dia tidak ingin bercerai dengan Hinata.

Tapi wanita yang telah memberikannya satu orang anak itu sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk berpisah dari Naruto dan Naruto tahu, ia tidak bisa mencegahnya. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Tidak akan membuat Hinata sakit hati lagi karena sikapnya yang plinlan dan serakah.

Naruto mencoba menghargai keputusan Hinata.

Ketika tanda tangan digoreskan dalam kertas dan stempel telah di capkan, semuanya telah usai.

Mereka berpisah secara baik-baik.

Naruto masih dapat menemui putranya. Berteman baik pada Hinata.

Kini hanya tinggal urusannya dengan Sakura yang belum selesai. Naruto berharap Sakura masih mau kembali bersamanya. Masih mau menerima pria bajingan sepertinya. Walau kemungkinannya kecil, tapi ia sangat berharap.

.

"Masih belum bisa bertemu dengannya, ya?" Tanya Karin saat mereka berada di dalam lift menuju lantai empat dimana mereka akan mengadakan rapat. Siang itu Karin menemani Sasori ke perusahaan Namikaze untuk rapat disana dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Naruto di dalam lift. Karin kira Naruto sendiri sudah berada di ruang rapat, mengingat Naruto adalah CEO di perusahaan Namikaze.

"Kalian yang melarangku bukan."

Karin meringis mendengar ucapan datar Naruto tanpa ada emosi di dalamnya. "Maaf," ucapnya.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. Lalu kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sedangkan Karin hanya bisa menatap prihatin pada Naruto. Adik ipar calon tuangannya itu terlihat sangat muram dan menyedihkan.

Tidak dapat menemui Sakura rupanya memberikan dampak untuk pria itu. Menyiksanya secara fisik dan juga mental.

Ya memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi. Mereka semua memang melarang Naruto bertemu dengan Sakura, karena tak ada jaminan jika mereka bertemu, Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Sakura masih takut bertemu dengan Naruto. Karena itu mereka menyuruh Naruto untuk menunggu sampai Sakura sendiri yang mau menemuinya.

Keadaan Sakura sendiri tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, meskipun terlihat kurus tapi setidak wanita bertubuh kecil itu sehat. Sakura tidak pernah terlihat lagi murung dan kini terlihat kembali ceria. Tapi mereka semua tahu dibalik keceriaan itu tersimpan duka yang dalam.

Sebenarnya Ingin sekali Karin memberitahu Naruto bahwa Sakura sudah pulang ke konoha. Setidaknya kabar itu sedikit membuat Naruto sedikit terlihat cerah, tapi niat itu diurungkannya mengingat Sakura memintanya untuk tak memberitahu Naruto. Lagi pula ia tidak ingin ikut campur lebih jauh lagi dalam masalah calon adik iparnya. Biarlah mereka yang menyelesaikannya sendiri. Karin hanya bisa berharap apapun keputusan yang mereka ambil adalah yang terbaik buat mereka berdua.

.

"Apa kabar?"

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu dan juga si kecil?

"Aku tak pernah sebaik ini. Dan si kecil... Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat dia sehat."

Sakura mengangguk pelan lalu menyesap kopi expressonya yang dia taruh di samping tempat duduknya dengan beberapa kali teguk. Sedangkan tangan satunya menahan agar balita dipangkuannya tidak merosot turun. Balita berusia satu tahun itu bergerak-gerak lincah saat tangan mungilnya yang gemuk mengapai-gapai meminta gelas kopi Sakura. Sakura tersenyum gemas. Diciumnya puncak kepala balita itu. Kou memandang Sakura yang cantik dengan sepasang mata biru bulatnya. Mata yang menurun dari sang ayah.

Sore itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk ke taman kota konoha karena bosan di rumah. Semenjak ia pulang, belum pernah sekali pun ia keluar dari rumah. Sasuke yang saat itu berkunjung ke rumahnya, menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Sakura. Tapi Sakura langsung menolaknya halus, dia bilang dia ingin jalan sendiri ke taman. Lagi pula letak taman dengan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh. Sasuke pun mengiyakan.

Dan siapa sangka, ditaman itu tanpa sengaja mempertemukannya dengan Hinata yang sedang membawa anaknya ke taman. Dan disinilah mereka berdua. Duduk di salah satu bangku taman berdua. Sakura tak tahan ingin menggendong Koumi saat balita menggemaskan itu menggapai-gapai ke arahnya meminta di gendong.

"Aku sudah berpisah dari Naruto, dan kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya bukan?" Tanya Hinata, mengalihkan tatapan Sakura dari bayi wanita di sampingnya itu.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Aku mengetahuinya beberapa hari yang lalu dan aku sedikit terkejut. Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin bersamanya" Tanya Sakura balik. Memandang Hinata dengan tatapan penasarannya.

Hinata tidak memandang Sakura balik. Wanita bersurai hitam itu justru menatap anaknya yang ada di pangkuan Sakura. Balita itu tengah menarik-narik rambut pink Sakura. Sepertinya Koumi sangat menyukai Sakura. Buktinya ketika mereka bertemu tadi, Koumi langsung berontak di pelukannya, meminta sang ibu agar menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Aku memutuskan berpisah dengannya bukan karena aku tidak mencintainya. Aku mencintainya. Sungguh. Aku ingin memilikinya dengan utuh tanpa bayang-bayangmu. Tapi semua itu tidak mungkin, sampai kapanpun bayanganmu itu tetap akan ada. Naruto akan terus mencintaimu. Dia tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu atau pun meninggalkanmu."

"Tapi dia juga mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Memang benar." Hinata menatap Sakura yang juga menatapnya. "Dia mencintaiku tapi tak sebesar rasa cintanya kepadamu."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat menyisakan keheningan di antara mereka. Hanya terdengar suara pengunjung di taman dan suara kecil Kou yang terdengar seperti, uuuu...aaa...uuu... Tak lama berselang Hinata lalu mulai tertawa pelan. "Sekuat apapun aku berusaha untuk memiliki Naruto, Naruto tidak akan pernah melihatku. Di hatinya hanya ada kamu Sakura. Hanya kamu. Walau pun aku juga ada disana, kemungkinan itu hanya kecil. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi wanita yang egois, mempertahankan Naruto di sisiku sedangkan dia tangah kesakitan karena kehilanganmu. Aku tidak bisa menyakitinya lebih dari itu. Dengan semua keegoisanku, aku tidak pantas bersamanya."

"Hinata..."

"Kembalilah bersama Naruto, Sakura." Potong Hinata cepat sebelum wanita bersurai pink itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Dia membutuhkanmu Sakura. Hidupnya tak berarti tanpamu. Hidupnya kacau setelah kau meninggalkannya."

Sakura terdiam. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak tahu harus menjawab apa ucapan Hinata barusan. Sakura memang ingin sekali kembali pada Naruto. Tapi setelah apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya, membuat hatinya tersakiti begitu dalam karena menduakannya, apa ia bisa kembali bersama pria itu. Jujur Sakura takut. Ia takut jika kembali bersama Naruto, pria itu akan menyakitinya lagi, kembali pada Hinata karena Naruto masih mencintainya ditambah lagi ada anaknya bersama wanita itu. Sakura takut. Dia tidak siap untuk disakiti lagi.

Melihat diamnya Sakura, Hinata tahu apa yang dirasakan wanita di sampingnya itu. Ragu. Sakura ragu untuk kembali bersama Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa mengetahui hal itu membuat Hinata merasa lega. Wanita beranak satu itu menggenggam salah satu tangan Sakura yang mengepal erat.

Sakura memandang tangannya yang digenggam Hinata lalu memandang manik amesty wanita tersebut. Dilihatnya Hinata tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Kembalilah. Dia tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Pegang ucapanku. Kalau sampai dia menyakitimu lagi, ada aku dan anakku, ahh, tidak anak kita bersama, yang akan menghajar ayahnya kalau menyakiti ibunya yang cantik ini."

Sakura kemudian membekap mulutnya dan mulai terisak pelan. Mata emeraldnya semakin banyak mengeluarkan cairan bening. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Wanita itu tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi.

Hinata tertawa pelan lalu mengelus kepala Sakura lembut. Tak ada rasa sakit di hati Hinata saat menyuruh Sakura kembali kepada Naruto. Yang ada justru perasaan lega dan bebas. Hinata tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk berpisah dengan Naruto.

Karena Ini yang terbaik untuk jalan mereka semua.

Hinata tak kuasa menahan ketawanya saat melihat putra kesayangannya itu tengah menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura dengan tangan montoknya, seakan menyemangati Sakura. Sakura mengadah, memandang takjub pada Kou. Kou langsung terpekik senang saat Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh balita itu dan sedikit menggelitiknya gemas.

Suara tawa ketiga manusia di bangku taman itu seketika menjadi pusat perhatian mata pengunjung ditaman tersebut.

.

Sakura memandang pintu apartement di depannya ragu. Jemarinya yang kurus berulang kali maju-mundur tak jadi menekan bel apartement di depannya. Sudah lima belas menit lamanya ia seperti itu, cuma berdiri di depan pintu seperti orang idiot dan tangan yang selalu bergerak maju-mundur tak jelas.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Apakah keputusannya ke apartement Naruto sudah tepat. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas niatnya malam itu adalah menemui Naruto untuk menyelesaikan urusan mereka yang belum selesai.

Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Hinata empat hari yang lalu dan sedikit mempertimbangkannya, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto. Tapi ketika sampai di depan apartement suaminya itu, Sakura hanya bisa terpaku dan bingung. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia tidak siap bertemu dengan Naruto.

Baru saja Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, memutuskan untuk menunda bertemu dengan Naruto tiba-tiba saja, dari dalam apartement terdengar suara ribut yang cukup keras dan juga pecahan kaca.

Panik. Itu yang Sakura rasakan. Dengan cepat wanita bertubuh kurus itu mengedor-gedor pintu apartement Naruto.

Dok. Dok. Dok.

"Naruto, buka pintunya. Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Buka pintunya, Naruto. Apa kau baik-baik saja? NARUTO, JAWAB AKU!" Sakura berteriak lantang.

Tak ada jawaban. Sakura panik. Wanita itu semakin keras menggedor pintu apartement Naruto beberapa saat. Tapi, lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Panik. Takut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Air mata telah membasahi pipinya yang pucat. Dengan tangan gemetar, wanita itu mengambil ponselnya dalam tas dan menekan tombol spedd dial.

Sasori langsung menjawab pada dering pertama.

"Halo?" Suara disebrang sana.

"Sasori-nii, tolong aku. Naruto... Naruto... Tolong aku, Sasori-nii."

.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu bagaikan neraka bagi seorang Namikaze Sakura. Wanita itu tak henti-hentinya mondar-mandir di depan ruangan, dimana di dalam sana ada suaminya yang sedang diperiksa oleh dokter.

Masih segar dalam pikiran Sakura, bagaimana ia menangis panik saat menelfon kakaknya, Sasori, meminta pria itu datang ke apartement Naruto segera karena Sakura merasakan firasat yang buruk. Dan benar saja, ketika kakaknya membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru dengan kunci cadangan yang dimintanya pada resepsionis dibawah, Sakura langsung menjerit tertahan. Wanita itu langsung merasakan pukulan keras dalam hatinya saat melihat Naruto terbujur lemah tak sadarkan diri di ruang tamu serta gelas kaca pecah berserakan dan benda kaca yang lainnya.

Selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit, tak henti-hentinya Sakura meminta maaf pada suaminya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya dan juga menyuruhnya untuk membuka mata. Sakura sangat takut. Melihat bagaimana kurus dan pucatnya Naruto, membuat wanita bersurai pink itu berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Sakura takut Naruto pergi meninggalkannya, sedangkan dia belum memberitahu Naruto tentang keinginannya untuk kembali pada pria tersebut. Pria yang dicintainya sekaligus yang menyakitinya.

"Tenanglah Sakura. Naruto akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sasori, mencoba menenangkan adik kesayangannya yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir dengan wajah gelisah. Sesekali wajah adiknya itu melihat melalui jendela yang ada di pintu ruangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang, Sasori-nii. Belum tenang kalau dokter itu belum keluar dan bilang bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja."

Sasori menghela napas sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan. Mencoba mengerti kekhawatiran adiknya dengan kondisi Naruto.

"Apa Sasori-nii sudah menelfon Mama Kushina, memberitahu bahwa Naruto masuk rumah sakit?" Tanya Sakura setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Sasori mengangguk. "Sudah. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai kesini." Tak lama setelah Sasori mengatakan hal itu, seorang dokter dan dua orang suster ke luar dari ruangan Naruto. Baik Sakura mau pun Sasori segera menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan suami saya, dok?" Tanya Sakura cepat.

Dokter berjenis kelamin laki-laki tersebut tersenyum, "dia akan segera sembuh. Hanya kelelahan, dehidrasi, serta makan yang tidak teratur dan juga imsomnia. Setelah istirahat total beberapa hari dia akan sehat kembali."

Mendengar penjelasan dokter membuat Sakura menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah. Thanks, God. Apakah aku bisa menemuinya sekarang, dok?"

"Masuklah. Tapi jangan ribut karena saat ini Tuan Naruto sedang istirahat." Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Terimakasih dok," ucap Sasori. Dokter itu hanya tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Sasori sebentar lalu berlalu dari sana.

"Kau ingin masuk?" Tanya Sakura sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan Naruto.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau saja. Aku akan menunggu bibi Kushina disini."

Sakura mengangguk lalu memasuki ruangan Naruto. Dengan langkah memburu Sakura mendekati Naruto, duduk di pinggir ranjang pria itu. Meraih pelan-pelan tangan Naruto yang kurus dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menciumnya lembut disana.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, Naruto?" Sakura berbisik pelan. Salah satu tangannya membelai pipi Naruto selembut mungkin. Wajah Naruto pucat, pipinya mencekung, badannya yang kurus, dan tulang-tulangnya kelihatan. Melihat Naruto yang mengerikan seperti ini membuat hati Sakura berdenyut sakit. Benarkah. Benarkah Naruto seperti ini karenanya. Karena kepergiannya. Seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang sekelilingnya bahwa keadaan Naruto tidak pernah baik semenjak ia memutuskan pergi dari kehidupan pria tersebut.

Sakura terisak pelan. Air matanya turun membasahi wajahnya lalu ke tangan Naruto yang dia genggam dan taruh di pipinya.

"Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa? Seharusnya kau bahagia bersama Hinata. Bersama anakmu. Bukannya menyiksa dirimu seperti ini." Bisik Sakura lagi.

Sakura sakit melihat Naruto seperti ini. Melihat suaminya menderita sama saja minta dirinya bunuh diri.

Seandainya saja Sakura tahu akan seperti ini, ia pasti memilih bersama Naruto. Ia akan tetap tinggal di sisi suaminya meski itu akan membuatnya sakit hati karena di duakan. Tidak apa ia sakit, tidak apa ia menderita, asalkan suaminya bahagia itu sudah cukup baginya. Kebahagian suaminya adalah segalanya untuknya.

"Naruto, kumohon bangun." Sakura menempelkan pipinya ke wajah Naruto. Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin melihat suaminya bangun, melihat mata biru kesukaannya. Tidak perduli dengan ucapan dokter yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak berisik. Sakura hanya ingin Naruto membuka matanya. Melihatnya bahwa dia ada disini. Di dekat suaminya. "Kumohon bangun. Aku ada disini, Naruto." Sakura meneteskan air matanya ke wajah Naruto. Tanpa Sakura sadari mata Naruto tampak berkedut meresponnya.

"Komohon buka matamu, Naruto..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sa-Sakura..."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sesaat. Mengangkat tubuhnya cepat saat mendengar suara lirih Naruto yang memanggilnya.

"Na-Naruto..." Sakura menangis. Senang melihat Naruto akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Sa-Sa..."

"Ya, ini aku Naruto..." Sakura mencium kening Naruto. "Ini aku."

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura..."

"Ya, Naruto..."

"Kau datang. Kau kembali padaku. Aku kira aku sudah kehilanganmu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya keluar. "Kau tidak kehilanganku. Aku disini bersamamu. Aku di dekatmu."

"Oh, Sakura." Naruto menarik tangan Sakura yang menggenggamnya. Memeluk wanita yang sangat dirindukannya itu dengan erat. Sakuranya. Istrinya yang dicintainya sampai mati. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sakura. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku tanpamu."

"Aku disini. Aku disini Naruto. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

"Kalau ini hanya mimpi. Aku mohon jangan bangunkan aku. Biarkan aku bersamamu Sakura. Bersamamu disini."

"Kau tidak bermimpi Naruto." Sakura menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku disni nyata bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto menangis keras. Kedua tangan kurusnya langsung menarik, memeluk erat tubuh Sakura, seakan tak ada hari esok. "Jangan. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Sakura. Jangan lagi. Jangan meminta bercerai dariku. Kalau kita berpisah lagi, aku akan mati Sakura."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu Naruto."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sakura. Tetaplah bersamaku. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku tidak akan menduakanmu lagi."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu."

.

Kushina menangis sengugukan dalam dekapan suaminya. Begitu pun juga halnya dengan Karin yang sekarang sedang ditenangin oleh tunangannya, Sasori.

Menyaksikan kedua manusia di dalam ruangan putih itu membuat siapapun melihatnya menangis. Bahkan Sasori yang notabennya jarang menangis, kini ikut-ikutan menangis walau ia menangis tak bersuara. Pria bersurai merah itu tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya ketika mendengar pembicaraan adiknya dan adik iparnya yang sangat menyedihkan itu.

Sasori tahu, malam ini mereka semua memang menangis. Tapi hanya malam ini. Karena besok tak akan ada lagi yang namanya air mata. Yang ada hanya kelegaan dan kebahagian yang luar biasa.

Kebahagian untuk dua orang yang saling mencintai kini bersatu kembali.

Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Sakura.

.

Fin.

A/N : akhirnya tamat juga, horeeeeeee #teriak pakai toak. Cepetkan aku update chap 4nya hehehe. Tumben-tumben Authornya ni, biasanya juga molor. Ya mumpung idenya lagi cair lah. Hehehehe

Akhirnya NS bersatu, yeayyyyy. #lap ingus. Yang mengharapkan NH bersatu, maaf. Dari awal aku nulis fict ini pair yang ku inginkan hanya NS. Ada yg review bilang bahwa NS tidak mungkin bersatu karena Naruto sangat mencintai Hinata dan sudah mempunyai anak. Oke aku tegaskan disini, sebelum Hurt, fictku yang berjudul 1 hati 2 cinta, disitu aja Naruto sudah sangat terpukul karena kepergian Sakura. Sakura adalah wanita yang sangat dicintai Naruto. Makanya pas tahu Sakura pergi Naruto berusaha mati-matian mencari Sakura dan tidak ingin bercerai.

Dan Hinata, Naruto menyanyangi Hinata karena wanita itu melahirkan anaknya yang telah lama di impikannya. Mungkin ada cinta tapi itu tidak sebesar cintanya ke Sakura. Ingat yang membuat Naruto menatap Hinata karena gadis itu yang memaksakan Naruto untuk melihatnya, memberi perhatian khusus pada Naruto. Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto. Hinata sangat iri melihat bagaimana kelembutan Naruto pada istrinya(Sakura) dan membuat wanita itu sangat ambisius memiliki Naruto walaupun dia tahu Naruto sudah mempunyai istri. Hinata hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana diperhatikan oleh orang yang dicintainya(seperti Naruto yang sangat perhatian kepada Sakura)

Dari awal, aku tidak berniat ngebash Hinata, karena dari awal peran Hinata memang harus seperti itu. Kalau aku memang mau ngebash, sudah ku buat Hinata seperti wanita yang kurang ajar, tidak tahu malu merebut suami orang dll sebagainya.

Tapi pada akhirnya semuanya happy endingkan. Oke Chap depan adalah Epilognya. Aku harap para senpai yang cantik dan juga tampan yang baik hati dan budiman mau meninggalkan riviewnya di kotak surat(?) Jangan pelit-pelit. Kalau pelit entar masuk surga(?) Nah loh?

Auhornya mulai lapar pemirsa. Wwwwww

Seperti biasa aku tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu persatu. Bukan Authornya sombong ya, tapi memang gak bisa. Koneksi jaringan dikampung suami benar-benar payah (sepayah author yang tidak bisa mendayung perahu kecil yang sering dipakai nelayan itu loh.) ini aja yang updatekan si Riela nacan (Author NS yang sangat tergila-gila pada suamiku Kim jaejoong) hehehehe Ayo terimakasih padanya. Wwwwwww makasih ya sayang.

Ok. Sampai jumpa di Epilog. Bye, Bye.

Ps: jangan lupa reviewnya ya senpai.

See u

Salam hangat Cherry Uzumaki ^^


End file.
